Un poco de felicidadno vendría mal
by Pauprincess
Summary: Guardó sus sentimientos por muco tiempo, nunca se lo dijo. Ahora tiene una oportunidad, pero no será fácil una pérdida grande lo impide, luchar pr ella no será fácil...pero valdrá la pena intentarlo. Harrmione, no te recomiendo leerla i no has visto las pelis o libros y tdo esto es de J.K Rowlling :D no mios !
1. Chapter 1

Fic 2 de Harry Potter.

Parejas: Harry Potter y Hermaione Granger.

Lugar: Hogwarts, batalla de Hogwarts después de Hogwarts.

Su cuerpo estaba frío sus labios morados y su piel blanca como la cal, su cabello estaba rojo desmarañado y por su cuello corría la sangre que una vez lo había mantenido vivo, había sido una mordida atroz sin piedad…Aun no le entraba en la cabeza que su mejor amigo de todos los tiempos, con aquel que había vivido tantas aventuras, tanas pláticas tontas por las noches, tantos ronquidos que no lo dejaban dormir y sobre todo su miedo por las arañas no volvería jamás….Ron Waesly había muerto, naggini la serpiente de Voldemort lo mató al intentar proteger a Hermaione, siendo sinceros el habría hecho lo mismo, dar tu vida por quien amas es una bonita y honrada manera de vivir…

Hermaione estaba desecha, estaba incada a su lado sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, sus lágrimas caían y caían sin cesar, sollozos…

-¡Ron!, ¡Ron por favor regresa!- suplicaba con gritos de dolor y sacudía un poco sobre su pecho esperando con eso devolverlo a la vida- Ron..-sollozo Hermaione, ella lentamente se fue acercando al rostro sin vida del pelirrojo, acaricio su cabello para no olvidar su textura y entonces le besó...por última vez- Nunca voy a olvidarte y nadie va a ocupar tu lugar- lo juro.

-Hermaione…-la voz de Harry apenas fue audible, eso para él fue un golpe tremendo en el corazón, ¿Nadie podrá ocupar su lugar?, ¿ni siquiera su mejor amigo, aquel que la ha amado en secreto todo el tiempo?. Ahora entendía más que bien al profesor Snape, amar a alguien sin ser correspondido era una tormenta, aunque en si en parte fue su culpa nunca le dijo a Heramaione lo que sentía por ella a pesar de las millones de oportunidades que tenía, pero también era porque él había decidido hacerse a un lado….

***Flash Back***

-¡Te toca confesar Harry!-le dijo Neville mientras todos los chicos, hacían un juego con las galletas de animales y aquel que le tocaba sabor chile tenia que hacer una confesión y para suerte de Harry el había sido…-

-¿Qué quieren que confiese?-les pregunto divertido y mientras bebía un poco de agua, los chicos se quedaron pensando pro un tiempo y para su sorpresa fue Ron quién habló.

-¿Qué piensas de Hermaione?- esa pregunta había sido de sorpresa de golpe, no se lo esperaba, tuvo que pensar por aquella respuesta…Él y Hermaione habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, en el tercer año más que nada, ella le ayudo a resolver lo de Siruis…en cuarto grado se preocupó por él al quedar en la competencia y siempre intentaba ayudarlo en todo, Hermaione era más que una amiga para él…no la veía como una hermana si no como algo más, y sabia que eso estaba mal-

-Creo que ella es…-buscó las palabras para describir a la perfecta de Hermaione…ella era linda, estudiosa si pero era de las mejores, sin sus estudios el no sabría que hacer literalmente estaría perdido, era con quién podía sacar todas sus cosas, con quién podía ser el mismo…simplemente con Hermaione era algo diferente…-Una buena persona…es muy estudiosa…-y no dijo más, ya que podría dar alguna seña de su amor por ella…

Al termino antes de ir a dormir Ron y Harry bajaron a la estancia de Griffindor, un rato para platicar; Harry estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras observaba la llamas de la chimena bailar…

-¿Te gusta?-Le pregunto Ron acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado, Harry lo miro desconcentrado…-Hermaione….¿ella te gusta?- hubo un tono de tristeza en su voz al hacer la pregunta….-sabes que no hay problema, eres mi amigo…y no me importa a quién elija…- Pero Harry sabia que si habría problemas y además sabia que no tenia oportunidad con Hermaione, ella amaba a Ron; no a él- Lo sabia…-dijo Ron rendido y respiro poco a poco- eres un poco obvio…-le dijo mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa…

-No me voy a meter entre ustedes-le dijo con firmeza y seguro de si mismo-a ella tu le gustas-y decírselo fue un poco difícil y en si triste porque era una dura realidad…-pero no te preocupes yo me haré a un lado, jamás haría algo que quitara nuestra amistad Ron…

Ron soltó una pequeña risilla- ¿Ni siquiera por una chica?- bromeo pero Harry asintió y ambos se abrazaron como buenos amigos…Desde esa noche en si había sentido que había hecho lo correcto, chicas había miles…pero solo había un mejor amigo para siempre…

***Fin Flash Back…***

-Ven Hermaione…-le dijo Harry con voz cortada al borde del llanto, debía alejarse de ahí, ya que en parte sentía el culpa por la muerte de su mejor amigo, el los había llevado a esa condenación y no solo a él a varios, cuando el solo era el culpable...Harry se acercó a ella y la ayudo a alejarse tomándola de los brazos, pero ella se resistia con fuerza- ¡Hermaione debes dejarlo ir!-le dijo a su amiga con dolor, Hermaione niega con la cabeza y se aferra más al féretro de Ron, tardo unos segundos en hacerla reaccionar y estando lejos de las personas, Hermaione se lanzo a los brazos de Harry a llorar, Harry solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza con sus brazos, dándole apoyo, protección y consolación como ella alguna vez lo había hecho en la muerte de Sirus…la estrecho un poco más para darle seguridad de que el siempre estará para ella…¿Podrán tener un poco de felicidad ambos?, ¿Podrá cumplir con esa promesa que le había hecho a Ron?...Solo el tiempo lo diría….

Y bueno lectores guapos, este es mi primer capi de Harrmione! :3 no sé uds pero yo lo disfruté si me sentí la villana el tener que matar a Ron u.u pero es necesario ;), jojoo sale pues , espero sus reviews ideas, comentarios etc! Nos leemos pronto lectores!

Atte: Ameli-Mellark :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Te prometo que las heridas se irán.

La profesora McGonagall yacía frente del gran comedor, parada donde antes solía ser el podio del profesor Dumbledore. El ambiente del gran comedor era apagado, las cortinas que decoraban cada mesa con su insignia eran de un color negro, el negro que era un color precisamente no muy animoso, el negro era la ausencia de la luz misma, el negro para Harry solía ser bastante deprimente, pareciera como si ese color le perseguiría toda la vida, primero con la muerte de sus padres, con la Cedric cuando Voldemort había vuelto, cuando varias personas inocentes cada año morían por su mísera culpa, luego la muerte de Fred, Reamus, Tonks , Severus Snape y Ron , aunque claro si hiciera una lista de todas las personas que han muerto en total , su pergamino estaría manchado de una tinta roja interminable.

Claramente mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la familia Weasly veía caras largas , ojos rojos por tanto llorar, sollozos de las pérdidas que se hubo en esta batalla; pero el dolor que más sentía era por su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, sabia lo difícil que la estaba pasando, Ron para ella era su todo , su mundo aunque al principio no se llevaran bien pero bien dice la frase "_Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"_, aunque _¿De la amistad al amor , también habría un paso?_.

-No es momento para pensar en eso…-se dice a si mismo el chico con la cicatriz de rayo.

Llega hasta los Weasly y se coloca a lado de Hermione y Ginny, a ambas las abraza y luego entre los tres un cálido y reconfortante abrazo…

-Este año ha sido uno de los más difíciles para todos- inicia diciendo la profesora McGonagall para llamar la atención de todos- pero una nueva era comienza…una nueva era donde se pueden las heridas irse, donde los recuerdos solo quedaran ahí, una nueva era para iniciar la vida con un punto de vista diferente…-Harry no escucho más, no es que no quisiera a poner atención a la profesora, de hecho lo que decía tenia razón, Voldemort había muerto, los mortífagos estaban en manos del ministerio y varios aurores que ese pronto seria su próximo trabajo, aunque regresar a Hogwarts y recordar todo lo sucedido en tantos años no seria difícil…

La noche callo demasiado rápido, pareciera como si el tiempo estuviera a su favor o en contra, en casa de los Weasly la hora de la cena, ya habían despedido a sus seres amados unos días atrás.

Reinaba un silencio total, apenas se podía escuchar el tintineo de los cubiertos al partir un bocadillo, Harry quien estaba sentado hasta el frente donde podía estar observando todo, y sobre todo observaba a Hermione quien no había probado nada, su plato estaba intacto y solo jugaba con el tenedor, podía notar claramente que sus ojos estaban totalmente hinchados de tanto llorar, su mirada estaba ausente en un punto de algo. De la nada se levanta de la mesa dice un apenas audible "discúlpenme" y va a escalera arriba, conociéndola sabría a donde podría encontrarla, más tarde cuando la cena terminara.

La cena pasa sin más comentarios o pláticas todos se despiden con un "_buenas noches Harry"_ todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Harry por su parte espero unos momentos a que nadie hiciera ruido, al escuchar un silencio total sin hacer ruido salió hacia el prado que tenían los Weasly , avanzó por el camino de lodo dejando que sus pantuflas se ensuciaran, en si eso no le importaba, lo que importaba era poder estar ahí con la persona que ama, que aunque ella no lo sepa , lo necesitaba y el también de ella.

Tras avanzar varios kilómetros lejos de la casa, en una roca encuentra sentada a Hermione quien observaba el cielo, claramente notaba los ojos rojos de nuevo, había estado llorando. Harry sin mucho ruido llega hasta donde ella, y se sienta en el pasto amarillento, rodeando con sus brazos sus rodillas. Ambos se quedan en silencio, un terrible y profundo silencio que reina sobre ellos.

-¿Volverás?- Su voz se escucha quebrada, y esa pregunta es la que rompe el silencio, Harry sabia bien a que se refería, aún no sabía si debía volver claro que quería terminar el año en Hogwarts por más que los recuerdos sean dolorosos, la vida debe continuar a pesar de las pérdidas ¿no es eso lo que siempre dicen los _muggles?, _aunque por otro lado estaba Hermione estaba claro que no seria fácil- ¿Cómo podrás soportarlo?- le pregunta la castaña mirándolo , pudo notar que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y que aun lágrimas querían salir. –Es decir, ¿Cómo soportas ver las caras de los demás y …y ser fuerte sin pensar en su dolor , por lo que han perdido?...-

Esa pregunta saco a Harry de sus pensamientos, entendía muy bien lo que Hermione quiso decir…en pocas palabras: "_te hecho la culpa por la muerte de Ron…"_ y que ella tenia razón, por ser el "_elegido"_ muchas vidas murieron, incluyendo la de su mejor amigo, trago saliva con dificultad y el sentimiento de culpa venia de nuevo…más sostuvo la mirada a Hermione y trago con dificultad el nudo que tenia en la garganta.

-No es fácil-admitió, pero su voz sonó ronca por culpa de las lágrimas que querían salir- pero tienes razón por mi culpa muchos han muerto…¿tu crees que ha sido fácil para mi?...-su voz parecía elevarse un poco, no quería gritarle no en ese momento ni nunca…respira hondo y con calma suelta el aire- no lo es…sobre todo cuando yo soy el causante de tu dolor Hermione…-le dice con toda la sinceridad del mundo, Harry se pone de pie de donde estaba y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la casa de los Weasly, era verdad lo que había dicho. Se queda de pie por unos instantes , aun dándole la espalda a Hermione.-Pero si volveré, y yo espero que tu regreses..-se gira lentamente hacia donde esta ella- pero ven conmigo…-le dice tendiéndole la mano, Hermione se le queda viendo por un instante dudosa, Harry pensó que no iría hacia él, porque parecieron minutos los que se quedó ahí – Se que no será fácil, y las heridas si uno lo permite quedarán , pero se irán si tu quieres…,-Harry se acerca hasta ella y la ayuda a levantarse, toma de su barbilla para que lo mire- Se lo duro que es para ti-dice mientras acaricia su mejilla con suma delicadez y con su pulgar limpia la lágrima que estaba cayendo- Pero te prometo que las heridas se irán…-le asegura con un ligero beso en la mejilla, no iba a presionarla…le daría su espacio pero poco a poco le ayudaría a que ese dolor se fuera, asi el tuviera que tenerlo, y esto lo hacia porque la amaba…la amaba y no permitiría que esas heridas se quedarán ahí para siempre…

_**Bueno lectoras(es) ya sé que paso muchisisisimo tiempo desde que escribi el primer capi de Harry & Hermione pero ¿Qué creen? Ya aquí les dejo un segundo capi, ¿creen que Harry conquiste a Hermione?, si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia déjenme un lindo & caluroso review…! **____** tal vez no actualice entre semana es algo difícil, quizás si sean los fines…no sé depende de con que tanta tarea me dejen :/, pero espero pronto escribir y tener ya el tercer capitulo de esta bella historia. **_

_**Bueno los dejo y espero pronto sus amistosos review! **_

_**Atte: pau-mellark.**_


End file.
